The Essence of Hope
by NeoQueenSolaris-Cosmos
Summary: When a troubled teenaged girl's simple wish for happiness hurls her thousands of years into the past and face to face with a dragon and a knight, what is she to do? On HIATUS for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

_Sadly, I do not own any characters from Dragonheart…but I wish I owned Draco! Everything else is mine though, so no lawsuits or plagiarism, please._

Chapter One

"I'm so sick of your shit! Don't sit there and look at me funny; go look in a mirror and look at yourself funny! Screw you!" My father rose, glaring at me glassy-eyed in his drunken, sputtering rage. He shook the last sip of beer from its can onto the ground in disgust and stormed off into the house, continually cursing and screaming at me—probably to get another beer. I looked to my mother, hoping, praying that she would say something encouraging about the present situation. She only shrugged.

I leapt from the lawn chair I had been sitting in and walked away, suppressing all the anger and frustration disguised as tears trying to escape from my eyes. I'd never hated anyone as much as I hated my parents. The little faux leather backpack bumped against me as I made my way down the dirt road. I knew that no one would look for me. Nobody cared that much. I also knew that after I made the first bend in the road, no one would see me.

After making the bend, I slowed my pace and thought about everything that had happened. Mum and Dad were outside when I came home from visiting my brother's family. Dad had confronted me about the internet service and how I wasn't checking into fast enough to suit him. Something about the way it was being billed. I'd simply said "Okay" and he had flown into a rage about my "smart attitude," telling me to screw myself and storming off. He was drunk, that much was for sure. He'd never have the balls to say it sober.

I sighed, trying to wash away the anger and hatred that was so imbedded into me. I even tried to just push it away and look at it all cynically. _Screw myself? How childish are we? Couldn't he at least manage a decent "Fuck off"? How infantile can you be to tell your 16 year old daughter to screw herself! _At this I shuddered, and a new pain took over me and robbed me of my breath as I began to weep. It was all too much. I would cry, manage to stop, and then cry some more whenever I thought about all that had happened. And it wasn't just this time but all the times before when Dad's abuse had gotten the best of me. Nothing physical, mind you. Just unguarded, drunken comments and emotional scars. It had happened so much in the last few years. I screamed at myself for never seeing his sickness before now. _If I had, maybe things would be different…._ The man was a sadistic, drunken bastard. He always broke his promises. And he broke a little girl's hopeful heart, long, long ago.

I made my way down the road a little more and found exactly what I was looking for. A little path now filled with obstructing greenery from years of disuse which led to the deeper part of the woods. I thought for a moment before just plowing through the thorned vines and snagging branches. _It's either this or stay at home._ I let my heart make the choice and pushed away my worries of bugs and other nefarious things. I stepped across the ditch and continued to walk down the path into the woods.

After an hour of being thwarted by scary insects and the rustlings of small animals, I settled myself against a sturdy tree. I knew one thing for certain: I'd never go camping. I pulled off my backpack and rummaged through it. It had everything vitally important to ensure my survival. Thus it was always with me. I always carried my hairbrush, money, ID, cosmetics, mirror, poetry journal, spell book, and other various things when it suited me. I pulled out my spell book and flipped through it. Being a beginner, I only had about 17 spells in it all together. I rubbed the cover lovingly. Truthfully, it was only a bright yellow diary with a rainbow shamrock on it. But it pleased me all the same and I knew that no other book would work for me. I had power; I'd realized that long ago when I was young. I could feel vibrations from other people. I could sense magic in almost all its forms. I could make things _happen._ And now that I was 16, I could practice my magic as I liked and not worry about being found out. _With age comes wisdom after all…_

I held the book to my heart and thought for a while about the day's events, about the past…about what could possibly be the future. _I have so many dreams…classic dreams. I want to make it big. I want to be a star. I want to act or write. Even pursue my artistic talents._ _Most of all, I want to be loved. I want to be free of this horrible place. I just want to be happy, at least..._ On that last thought, I let mental exhaustion pull its blanket over my mind and dreamt of a bright shining light, wind, warmth, and a reassuring voice.

**A/N: **_Sorry for the er…cliffhanger. I just want all you people out there to get hooked on this. I'd appreciate all comments and suggestions. No worries, I won't keep you waiting! I'll update soon! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Sadly, I do not own any characters from Dragonheart…but I wish I owned Draco! Everything else is mine though, so no lawsuits or plagiarism, please._

Chapter Two

Sunlight, frighteningly bright; shined unyieldingly onto my face. I groaned inwardly, knowing that sunlight meant morning and morning meant waking up. I rubbed my eyes and gazed around incoherently, my eyes finally stopping to rest on my bag. It was a purely habitual, like one looking to check the time on their watch. I grabbed my bag and stumbled to my feet, looking for the little path that would lead me out of the woods. I had no intention of going home…but I also had no intention of staying amongst the trees. Even if I am a witch, trees do become tedious after a while.

After long minutes of diligent searching the path was not to be found. _Okay, okay, _I told myself._ No need to worry. Just go in the direction you came. You'll find your way out. After all, the path was pretty well covered with overgrowth. This is no problem. At least, not a major one. _So I went back the way I came. And I did find my way out…hours after I started! Not only that, but where I would have come out on a dirt road, I came out to a beautiful, green, open plain. Unpolluted and free of the negative energy I was always feeling when I called out to the Elements. The air, the land…everything was pure! So pure!

_I'm not home. _

_Where am I?_

_Oh, Jupiter…._

I took this information in slowly at first…then it all hit me like a ton of bricks that had fallen out of the sky. I _wasn't_ home!

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…." I ran in circles babbling like an idiot, hands clutching my head trying to rack my brains for the impossible answer I sought. I had wished for this right? I yearned for freedom, for happiness…then what about my "stardom?" Would I be receiving that anytime soon too? _Holy freakin' crap!_

"My magic did this. But…I shouldn't even be able to this! Who can transport themselves away from home to the stars only know where! Oh shit—!" I tripped over a rock. And landed flat on my face.

I snarled and let out a curse as I hauled myself to my feet. Dusting myself off I made a mental note to avoid rocks and other things that could lead to another episode of dirt munching.

I sighed at my "good fortune" of likely stranding myself in this unfamiliar place. How would I ever get back? Would I ever want to leave if faced with the choice? _The place has got its perks. It's quiet, undisturbed. Pretty._ A girl could get used to it. But I definitely did not mean to bring myself here. Hell, I had no idea that leaving home could be so easy…I'd had left much earlier…with a destination in mind.

I laughed at my silliness. Why worry now? I was _free!_ This simple joy filled my heart. Forget stardom. _This _is what I really wanted in the end. _Freedom,_ I thought to myself, _freedom…which leads to happiness in the end, right? Strange how a situation can change one's priorities so quickly._

Smiling, I opened my arms to welcome the warm rays of the sun. I spun myself around in a frenzy until the landscape became nothing but a blur. I could feel myself getting hot. Too hot. I passed out before I could stop.

I was rudely awakened by a painful instant where someone's boot connected with my right side. I looked up, but I was blinded by sunlight. All I could see was that my assailant was tall…whoever it was. I let out a snarl and made a grab for the foot I planned on ripping out of whoever's body it was attached to. When I missed—and was kicked again—I flew into one of my notorious rages.

"Who the f--!" The stranger reached down and snatched me up by the shoulder without any effort. I found myself staring into the seemingly unending depths of a man's dark blue eyes. Eyes as dark as a stormy sky. I was speechless—captivated. But I was soon pulled out of my increasing fascination…

"What are you, some sort of faerie?" _Huh?_

"Huh?" _Yes, very intelligent._

The stranger repeated his question. I glared at him. "No, dimwit, I'm a friggin' witch. Understood? Don't ever confuse me with a faerie. Do I look like I'm only six inches tall? Do I have wings? No, I do not…and Grief," I said, noticing his medieval attire, "What the Hell are you supposed to be? A knight?"

I was harshly pushed away at this point. The look I saw in the man's eyes was most definitely fear. Oh no…. Could it really be? Fuck….

"Witch." The man whispered. "No small wonder why you look so…strange." My eye twitched. Ooh, now he had a reason to fear me.

"Strange? Strange! What do you mean strange!" The nerve of him! A complete stranger, telling me _I _looked strange! _Look in the mirror, Bozo!_ "How dare you have the audacity to say something like that to me!" The man looked like he wanted to bolt. Good. I actually expected him to run, but instead he knelt down before me. I think my jaw hit the ground.

"Take no offense, Lady Witch, for I meant none." _Lady Witch? You've got to be kidding me._ "But it's that your features are so…different."

"Different?" Okay, now I was really confused. What did my looks have to do with anything?

"Your hair, your eyes, your clothes."

All of a sudden it clicked. _Duh!_ I thought, _Of course. This must be sometime in Medieval Europe. There weren't any chicks running around in jeans and t-shirts. Especially chicks with long black hair and super dark brown eyes!_ "Oh, I think I get it. Well, for your information, I'm half Irish and half Korean. That explains the dark features. And the clothes? Well…." I shrugged it off. Hopefully he wouldn't get into it.

"Irish? You're of the Celts?" This seemed like promising information to him. Weirdo. Why would someone get all happy-joy over me being part Irish?

"Er…yes. Something like that." I said, smiling brightly. "My name is Samantha by the way." I held out my hand. _At least be friendly,_ I told myself, _you just might make a few allies in this place._ When he hesitated, I spoke again. "Don't worry. I don't bite. And I don't cast hexes or curses. I only do good magic. Have no fear." I smiled again.

After what seemed like forever, the man finally took my hand and shook it. He smiled back at me—if a little uneasily. "I am Bowen."

"Well, Bowen, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Samantha?"

"Yes?"

"What is a 'Korean?' "

**A/N: **_lol. I'm so glad that this story is being so well received. If you see any mistakes or if it seems a little rushed, don't hesitate to let me know, alright? I'll gladly fix it. It's just that the ideas are practically trying to burst out of my brain before I can even make sense of it all. Thanks for the reviews so far! I really appreciate it!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sadly, I do not own any characters from Dragonheart…but I wish I owned Draco! Everything else is mine though, so no lawsuits or plagiarism, please._

Chapter Three

After Bowen and mines unexpected meeting—and explaining what it meant to be Korean—I tried to convinced him to let me travel with him. I explained my situation to him—that I was somehow transported here and was possibly stranded…that I was completely helpless. Of course, Bowen argued this, throwing my own words back at me.

"You're a witch. Surely you can protect yourself." _Damn him! Damn him to the 9th circle of Hell!_

"Er, no I can't. First of all, I'm 16. Secondly, I have absolutely no resources at hand for a proper spell. Thirdly, I'm pretty new to all of this. If I knew I could handle myself, do you think I'd be groveling to some wandering knight asking for protection? No, I would not. Besides, do you know what could happen to a girl like me?"

"….Get burned at the stake for your nonsense and unending talk?" _Smart aleck…but no, that wasn't what I had in mind…._

"Actually, Bowen, I was thinking more along the lines of being unwillingly ravished by some deprived and _depraved_ psycho looking for a good time. Get the picture?" The look on the knight's face was enough to tell that he completely understood. And was it just me, or was the man turning red? Bowen turned away and seemed to contemplate everything for a moment. _Oh please, please, please say yes! PLEASE! I don't want to be stuck here alone. I can't believe I just told him all of that! Now I'm getting chill bumps…damned scary thoughts. _My mental bantering was interrupted when Bowen turned to me suddenly, his stormy gaze locking with mine. Then he turned away and started to walk off. I could only gape in amazement. He was leaving me that easily? What?

"Well?" Bowen had stopped and was looking at me.

"Huh?" I brought myself out of my stupid trance. "Well what?" The look I received was one of great annoyance. But I had no idea what it was about. He was leaving me. What did my confusion matter to him?

With a suffering sigh, the knight spoke, "Well, aren't you coming?" he said quickly. "Surely you don't want to be left to the madmen and the dragons." _Yes! Thank you!_ Gathering my wits and my bag, I followed after Bowen. We walked silently for a bit, which was actually quite unnerving. It was strange that he'd accepted me and my magical practices so easily. Of course, if this was really Medieval Europe, then who would really be dumb enough to deny an alleged witch assistance? Not many. I rifled through my backpack for my lip balm, Bowen eyeing me all the while. I glanced up coolly. "Yes?"

"Nothing, nothing." _Oh geez._

"You needn't look at me like that. Everything I said before is the absolute truth. I am a witch, I'm from the future, I don't know how I got here, and I'm in dire need of your help. And I will not be turning you into a frog any time soon. Sailor Scout's honor, I promise you. If you must say something then say it." I sent him a reassuring, hopeful smile when I stilled sensed his unease. That was something I didn't need magic to pick up on.

Another sigh. "Why me? Why now? What makes you think that I can help you? Why do you think you can trust me? For all you know, I could be one of those madmen you spoke of before…a _psycho." _He was doubting his actions now. Did he regret letting me come with him?Oh, that hurt. I stopped walking. I simply stood there looking at the ground. Tears flowed unbidden down my cheeks.

"Grief," was all I could manage to say.

"Samantha?" I turned away wrapping my arms around myself and stifling a cry. I couldn't let him see me like this. I wasn't supposed to cry. No one's ever seen me cry.

_Only cry if someone dies…._

My body shuddered as I inhaled a deep breath. _Damn Bowen. Males are so emotionally inept._

"Samantha?"

_The--!_

"Samantha!" I looked around, eyes wide. Fearful. Bowen stood a couple of feet away, arms crossed…and his expression looking pretty cross too. But it softened immediately. As he walked up to me I averted my eyes but nonetheless I could feel his gaze probing me. I felt a hand on my shoulder as a gentle whisper filled my ears.

"You aren't lying at all, are you?" I gasped and pulled away.

"Of course not! I already told you that! I promised you! And promises are not something I take lightly, mind you. I've known enough heartbreak in my short lifetime to know what it means to make a promise. I'm not like my…." I let myself trail off. My family dramas weren't any of his concern. All he needed to concern himself with was believing me and helping me. "Anyways, I only asked you because you were the first person I saw. Hell, you saw me first. You kicked me if I remember correctly."

"So, you really are a witch? You aren't from here?" His eyes had taken on a gentle expression…pity. The bastard. I glared at him.

"Oh Hell….and I was just humoring you."

"…WHAT? Did you just think me some pathetic lackwit running around telling stories? Bowen, you may not have known me for very long but for the love of God! Can't you think well of anyone? Just what did you plan on doing to me? Drop me off at the nearest village? YOU JERK! Mmmpft—!" Bowen clamped his hand over my mouth, crooning to try to sooth me. When that didn't work he became rather blunt about it.

"Will you shut up? He'll hear us—Ow! Damn it that hurt! Don't bite me!"

"Don't touch me then…who'll hear us?"

"The dragon." _What? Are you joking?_

I sent Bowen my most scathing look. "Oh, who's the crazy one now, eh? Here you are telling me that you think I'm loony, and you're hunting dragons! What a pair we make!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh hello? Dragons don't exist. They are purely myth, I assure you." I smirked, knowing full well I was at least right about this. "I mean, dragons are cool and all, but you have to face the facts—"

"Dragons are not myth nor are they 'cool'. A boy's heart and mind is now tainted because a dragon decided to share its heart and life-force with him. And I won't stop until I hunt that dragon down. That dragon poisoned him, and I will not let him get away with it." Bowen was shaking now, his entire body overwhelmed with the raw energy that hatred gave him. His eyes shown and I could see his soul. Dragon or no, this man had been badly hurt. Suddenly, Bowen's feelings for me didn't matter. I'd just brought something to the surface that maybe should have stayed in hiding. I deserved to be humored like the babbling idiot that I was. I never knew when to keep my mouth shut.

"Bowen," I said. "Bowen, I'm so, so sorry." I reached out to him—or tried to. Bowen grabbed me by the wrist. "Come on," he said gruffly, "we're losing time. That dragon's not going to just wait for us. We're losing light too." I was haplessly dragged along as Bowen determinedly made his way across the plain. For a while I thought we were just wandering until I saw what looked like a campsite and a dark saddled stallion grazing nearby. _His horse, huh?_ I thought. _Does he really expect me to get on that thing?_

"Bowen?" I asked gently as he began to pack up camp. "What exactly is the plan?"

He looked at me and I swear I saw a murderous gleam in his eyes. "We're going after the dragon."

"Which way?" He pointed towards the direction from which we had come. "But we just came from that direction."

"I know. He passed overhead in that direction shortly before I found you."

"I see…."

"There's a waterfall back there. That's probably where he went."

"A waterfall? Damn. Could have used that information earlier. Ah well. Since when is the dragon a 'he'?" I got a nasty look. "What?"

"Since when does it matter?" _Geez. Be like that then. _

"It was just a question is all." _Mean ass slayer. Bite me. _I received another look for all my trouble. He was still upset from earlier. _Fine, I can play that game too._

"Any who, you're a dragonslayer? Officially, I mean. You've done it for long?"

"For the past twelve years."

"Oh. Wow."

"Yes." He said, "Since Einon's young heart was corrupted by the dragon. I have every intention of hunting the beast down. I want him to pay." _Ah, so that must be the boy he spoke of._

"But, if you've been doing it for twelve years, how do you know you haven't already gotten him?"

Silence. Then….

"Is that all you're carrying?" Much gesturing was done towards my bag. I whispered an affirmative. "Then let's go. Time's a wastin'." Bowen put everything together in his horse's saddlebags, and hopped on. Once he was settled he looked down at me, who was still a short distance from the horse. "Well? Hurry up!"

"Er…are you gonna make me walk?" Oh, another look.

"Come here!" I did. I suddenly found myself being hoisted up so that I sat behind Bowen. "Never ridden before?"

"Nope."

"Then hang on." Before I could wrap my arms around the dragonslayer's waist, we were off and going. I think I screamed, but we only rode faster. After a few minutes of mind-numbing fear, I checked my watch. It was two-ish. No wonder Mr. Impatient wanted to get rolling. Time really was wasting of you were in the mood to hunt yourself a dragon.

**A/N: **_Okay, sorry it's taking so long to get into the story. I just want the characters to…well, have character. Any who, I'd really, really, really appreciate reviews. I cannot stress that enough. Truly. So leave reviews! (By the way, all of you that have reviewed, thank you soooooooo much!) Just trying to make this thing good! Much love to the readers!_

_NeoQueenSolaris-Cosmos _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sadly, I do not own any characters from Dragonheart…but I wish I owned Draco! Everything else is mine though, so no lawsuits or plagiarism, please._

Chapter Four

The waterfall.

Not big as far as waterfalls generally go, but it was enough. It had a large river that it flowed into to make up for it. It was also very cold. No small wonder the "dragon" was here; hiding from the heat of the day….if it was even here at all.

Even as we got to the waterfall, part of me still wondered if this whole dragon thing was just Bowen's imagination. Maybe he'd been badly hurt, but instead of being able to actually cope, he'd come up with this. Maybe I really was wandering around with a psycho. Maybe what he said earlier had been a warning. Maybe, maybe, maybe….

We came to a stop at the river's edge. We were barely close enough to feel the spray of the water as it made its plunge from 30 feet above and it was still deafening. It was really very rocky, a stark contrast to the forest and the plains. Where everything had been lush and green it was now bland and jagged. The stones ranged from the size of boulders to tiny pebbles. Even though it seemed plain, I could see that there was an underlying beauty to it; beauty that you couldn't just _see._ You had to look for it, feel for it.

_There's more to beauty than meets the eye…_

Bowen anxiously climbed off the horse; bow, arrows, and sword in tow. Geez. This was _so_ cliché. In just how many movies had I seen this exact same moment? I groaned inwardly and rolled my eyes. I just couldn't believe this. First, I thought I was in Medieval Europe, but I was really in a fairy tale-esque sci-fi romance-thriller? Er, not that I liked Bowen or anything. I mean, what the Hell?

I was startled from my thoughts by a glaring Bowen. I looked down trying to look as nonchalant as possible. And ruined it.

"What?" I asked sharply, trying to maintain my cool expression which was really a dirty look. When Bowen jumped I felt a small bit of satisfaction. _Ha, take that! _Bowen quickly collected himself and cleared his throat.

"Are you going to sit on that horse all day or are going to help me?"

"Help you? What?" _Oookay…..help you catch a dragon? Why would I do such a thing?_

"Yes, help me. I need you to lure out the dragon. From behind the waterfall."

My reaction was explosive.

"WHAT?" I jumped off the horse rather gracelessly. "You want me to lure out the dragon! How about NO! I'll not put myself in danger and I've decided that perhaps I _won't let you_ kill the dragon if we happen to run across it! How's that sound?" I was absolutely furious! He wanted me to do that?_ Grief, just tie me to a spit and cook me for the dragon before you serve me why don't you? Bloody fool. He's going WAY too far with this. Dragons aren't even real! Wait, if that's the case, then why am I freaking out like this? Oh yeah, because if they were real he'd still be asking this of me. Damn him—!_

My raging thoughts were once again interrupted—but not by Bowen. An earth shattering roar resounded throughout the falls. I froze, and then started to shake violently. I looked towards the waterfall and I could make out the faintest movement behind the rushing water. A mere shadow….no, a _really big _shadow. Oh dear gods. I threw myself at Bowen and clung to him like the pansy that I truly am.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"

"That, Lady Witch, is the dragon."

**A/N:** _Okay, okay. I know I said it was on HIATUS and all, but I couldn't resist putting this up. Maybe this will tempt my readers to keep up with the story and LEAVE REVIEWS! Out of nearly 200 hits I have 8 reviews. Please, please, please review, even if it's just to let me know you've been around. It really helps to know what readers think of the stories and if or where improvements can be made. So please, just humor me. Trust me, it has great results. _

_And to you wonderful people who have reviewed……THANK YOU! I heart you all! You are so awesome! I'm glad that you all like where the story is going! As for who Sam hooks up with…..evil laugh…..that's for me to know and you to find out! Keep up with the reviews! _

_Much love to you all,_

_NeoQueenSolaris-Cosmos_


End file.
